The Way of All Things
by Deep Metal
Summary: Do the actions of one individual really make a difference? Especially the actions of a lowly thug like Scorponok?


Disclaimer: Beast Wars is property of Hasbro.

_The Way of All Things_

Inferno was the perfect warrior. It was not so much of an opinion anymore around the Predacon base but more of a cold, hard fact that many of us had to accept, especially me.

Whenever I thought of the ant, thoughts of malice and jealousy would fill my spark.

Yeah, I know I shouldn't be feeling this way towards a fellow Predacon but I really can't help it.

Every bit of praise and accolade Megatron had once heaped onto me was now reserved for this crazed insect. Although, to be honest, Megatron never _really_ gave me much praise but I could tell deep down, he appreciated my loyalty.

Slowly, but surely, however, Inferno was becoming his favorite warrior. To be honest, I can't exactly blame Megatron.

Inferno was quite an impressive soldier. Standing head over heels above the rest of us, this guy had it all.

Flight, speed, strength, determination, endurance, firepower, and loyalty were at his disposal… especially loyalty. Can't quite compete with ALL his qualities, can I?

He was the only Predacon that Megatron didn't need to both literally and figuratively look down upon in order to talk or give commands.

If I didn't know better, I'd say this 'bot could probably destroy Megatron and rule us if he really wanted to. But such a thing would probably never happen.

I know that I really shouldn't be feeling jealous of a comrade and a fellow Predacon but his diverting Megatron's attention all the time was starting to get under my shell.

I don't truly hate him, not at all. In fact, I respect the guy way more than I'll ever respect Terrorsaur, Blackarachnia, or Tarantulas. Now those three are some 'bots I could live without but unfortunately, because of the fact that we need as many numbers on our side as we can to beat the Maximals, I'm gonna have to tolerate them.

Tolerance… ha! My tolerance for Inferno is kinda wearing thin too. I mean, with the way he constantly sucks up to Megatron with his, "For the Royalty!" and "My Queen!" slogans. I swear… it just gets my mech fluid **_boiling_**!

Calm down now… Calm down… it's not that bad. After all, Megatron still appreciates your services and your loyalty. You can only do so much that you're capable of, even if it isn't up to the level of most of Inferno's abilities. I mean, I got a better understanding of science and engineering than he does. That should count for something! Err… right?

"Scorponok, you idiot!" rang out Megatron's voice. "This has been the third time this week you've slacked off on monitor duty!"

I immediately woke up from my daydream.

"Err, sorry boss," I said sheepishly. "I was just thinkin' about stuff."

"Well think about 'stuff' on your free time, imbecile," he said disgustedly. "Do not think that your idleness has gone by unnoticed, nooo…"

"Yes, Megatron."

"Idiot," he muttered and turned away.

I sighed.

The insults and verbal derision from Megatron towards me were getting worse. On the other hand, he happily showered acclaim upon Inferno

Inferno appeared next to Megatron soon enough.

"Inferno, you're injured!" gasped Megatron. Inferno's body was charred from several blasts and his thigh seemed to have been slashed open by Dinobot's sword.

"Royalty, I have returned with the grids of the terrain which surrounds the Maximal base," Inferno saluted. "Though I have sustained injuries most grievous, I have succeeded in my mission."

He handed Megatron the data-tracks. Megatron's eyes darted up and down Inferno's battered and injured body cautiously.

"You have done well Inferno," said Megatron finally. "Although you did not need to put yourself at such great risk, you have done so anyways. That, in itself, is worthy of my full respect."

Inferno bowed deeply. I gritted my teeth.

"Inferno," he continued. "You have proven yourself to be the most loyal soldier I have, as well as the greatest asset we could have in this war. Because of your valor, I would like to give you tomorrow and the day after off."

I raised an eye-ridge. The others in the room behind my back took notice.

"Unlike the rest of these incompetents, you've earned it," finished Megatron as he gave the three of us a nasty and scathing glare. By now, his contempt was completely obvious so I didn't dare say anything.

Terrorsaur opened his mouth to protest but I quickly elbowed him in the gut to silence him. No use making this any worse.

"Royalty," Inferno quickly said. "Though your graciousness flatters me, I only have one reward I desire and that is to serve you. With the spare time you gave me, I would only grow idle and weak, unable to defend you. Therefore, allow me to continue my shifts for tomorrow and the days that follow. I am at my best only when I am acting in service towards you."

I couldn't stand it. That fucking insect needed to die. I don't care that I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. I don't care that we need as many troops on our side as we can to beat the Maximals. I wanted that piece of slag dead!

"Err, very well, Inferno," said Megatron, "but do take the rest of this day off at least."

"It shall be done, my queen," bowed Inferno once more and left for the CR Chamber.

Megatron groaned loudly enough for the three of us to hear.

Waspinator giggled behind me. Soon, Terrorsaur was snickering too. I had to admit, it was kinda funny how Inferno always called Megatron that name. Pretty soon, I laughed a little too.

Uh, oh! Megatron heard us!

He immediately turned around to face us. A look of indescribable anger crossed his purple face.

"As for the three of you," he growled softly, "I believe that a reward for your _hard work_ is required as well."

Oh man… and I had to open my trap along with these two clowns!

---------------------------------

I made a mental note to myself that night to never laugh again around Megatron unless he clearly gave us permission to laugh.

As I sat down in my quarters, the sprains and aches were felt again. Megatron put the three of us to work lifting heavy crates for an energon expedition that would happen a week from now. Afterwards, he did not give us permission to use the CR bath and thus, we went to bed that night tired and exhausted.

The whole time, Terrorsaur and Waspinator complained like they were being put into slave labor on the Quintesson's home planet. It was a complete nightmare with Waspinator's constant buzzing and Terrorsaur's annoying voice. It was more of Terrorsaur's voice that made this work unbearable. I'd like to send a heat-seeking missile down his gullet someday! It would be fun and it would shut him up too, but I had a feeling that as long as we were fighting this war, Megatron wouldn't approve of it. Guess I'll have to save it for after our victory over the Maximals.

I sighed as I thought back to a time when I was actually appreciated.

-----------------------------------

"_Scorponok, may I have a word with you?" asked the deep voice of Megatron.. _

"_Sure thing," I said. _

"_Come with me to my quarters," he commanded. Obviously, he did not want our conversation to be overheard. _

_I followed him. _

_As soon as he was certain that we were alone, Megatron turned to me. _

"_I assume you know why I wish to speak with you and not Terrosaur, Waspinator, or Tarantulas?" _

"_Uhh, not really," I confessed, "but it must be important." _

"_The importance of this discussion is great, indeed," Megatron replied, "Scorponok, I wish to make you my second in command." _

_Those words felt like a punch to my gut. Not that it was bad or anything but I just didn't expect something like this to happen. It was so sudden! _

"_Because of Dinobot throwing his lot in with the Maximals," he explained. "Both our sides are now balanced. And because I had entrusted Dinobot with most of my faith and responsibilities in the past, I am now in need of another confidant. Since you were the second most trustworthy and steadfast Predacon after that traitor, I wish to bestow upon you the honor of being my second-in-command." _

_Whoa, this was a dream come true! I guess my service and dedication towards his goals paid off in the end. _

"_Do you choose to accept?" he asked me. The tone in his voice did not seem to allow for much discussion of the matter. _

"_Absolutely!" I squealed in delight, "I promise to do my very best, Megatron! You can count on me!" _

"_Oh, I'm completely convinced that you can," he replied with a smile. Was that sarcasm in his voice? It didn't matter, I decided. After all, I've just been made second in command! _

"_I will announce this tomorrow," said Megatron, "but in the meantime, you are dismissed, Scorponok." _

_I bowed before my leader and left. Wow. Words couldn't describe the myriad feelings flowing through me right now. _

_Wait 'til Terrorsaur and Waspinator hear about this! _

-----------------------------------

The next day was more of the same. I start drifting off again with Megatron yelling at me once more. Luckily, I managed to avoid doing menial labor this time.

By the end of the day, I decided to hang out with Terrorsaur and Waspinator in a game of cards with a holo-deck.

They weren't ideal companions but they were the closest things to friends that I had on this Unicron-forsaken planet.

"Ooh, Waspinator win again!" buzzed the Predacon wasp happily. Terrorsaur and I had to forfeit our energon rations to him. I guess all his bad luck in the battlefield was made up for by his luck in little games like this.

"Well, that was a fun game," said Terrorsaur in that screeching voice of his.

Terrorsaur could be alright sometimes. Only when he wasn't insulting or trying to overthrow Megatron, we got along decently. Other than that, I hated his guts most of the time.

"Mmm, Waspinator may need rations," buzzed Waspinator, "especially since Megatron's orders just get Waspinator injured more and more."

"You got a point there," grumbled Terrorsaur, "Megatron's been going down on us harder and harder lately."

"Well complaining certainly won't solve anything," I argued, jumping to Megatron's defense quickly. I really should have looked before I leaped because the scenes that ensued weren't very pretty.

"What would you know?" Terrorsaur screeched. "Every day he orders us around and treats us like dirt! All you do is act like his waste disposal drone, happily eating up the garbage he shoves down our throats!"

"It's not like that," I cried. "You're the ones who make it hard on yourselves, constantly plotting and scheming against Megatron! And for what? A quick fix at being leader!"

"Waspinator never try to overthrow Megatron!"

"I wasn't talking about you," I explained exasperatedly. "It's HIM! And those damn spiders! I swear, things would be much better if we had decent, hard-working 'bots who actually follow orders and not try to overthrow Megatron every other nano-klik!"

"You mean a base full of little yes-bots like you and Inferno!" Terrorsaur yelled at me, "laboring non-stop for some Galvatron-wannabee who doesn't even appreciate your efforts!"

"Don't you dare compare me to Inferno, leather-face!" I yelled back. Uh-oh… I should've kept my mouth shut.

Terrorsaur suddenly stopped raging.

"Huh?" he said in a surprised tone. "What do you mean by that?"

Oh, dear… think, Scorponok, think! Change the subject fast!

"I uh… think that you and Waspinator should just accept your lots in life and hopefully, if you've been good enough, Megatron may promote either of you to be second-in-command."

Terrorsaur's mind was not changed however.

"You're jealous of Inferno, aren't you?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Especially since that thunder lizard favors him over you now!"

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Don't have much of an argument, do we?" he laughed in my face. "The fact that Megatron treats you like scrap and adores Inferno so much should've convinced you by now that doing things my way definitely works!"

I wanted to smash his beak in so much now that my claws were trembling and chattering to no end.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I argued but this time, without meeting his optics.

"Oh, mighty Megatron!" he imitated me in that nauseating voice of his. "It doesn't matter how much of a doormat I am for you to stomp on, you'll always be my hero!"

"Go to the Pit!" I yelled and shoved him. He, however, wasn't over yet with his cheap imitations.

"Oh no!" he continued. "Please don't replace me with Inferno! I want to be by your side forever and ever… to feel the soft caress of your leathery tail and the warm embrace of your tiny arms! I want, from now and forever, to be your love sla—"

This was the final straw. I tackled him with all my might, bringing the both of us down.

"Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!" I screamed as I wrapped my claws around his neck and squeezed with everything I had.

Terrorsaur gasped and wheezed but soon, blasted me in the chest with his optical lasers, throwing me off.

Damn. I forgot he had those things.

He walked up to me and picked me up by my slightly blackened chestplate. I also forgot that he was several inches taller than I was.

"You wanna fight?" he screamed into my face as he held me up. "I'll give you a fight!"

Terrorsaur kneed me in my stomach and slammed his elbow into my back. I was now the one gasping for air.

My back landed on the table we used for our card game after he gave me a vicious uppercut. Terrorsaur quickly turned the table over on me and started punching me viciously, one sock after another.

My vision was dimming and mech fluid poured over my eyes but something inside of me refused to give up to this pterosaur.

Finally, I got one of my claws loose from under the table and bashed him across the head with it, knocking him off.

I got up, groggily. Terrorsaur was a vicious and dirty fighter. Unfortunately for him, my street fighting skills were even dirtier. He charged towards me with every intention of putting me in stasis lock or worse.

As I was smaller and faster than he, I easily dodged one of his punches, ducked, and lashed out with my tail, slashing him across his knee. Mech fluid, combined with my tail's cyber-venom poured out.

Terrorsaur fell down, screaming and writhing in agony. This was my chance to shut that bastard's mouth up for good.

I immediately leaped onto him, pinning him to the ground. I raised both my claws and bashed him across the face continuously, each blow harder than the next.

I couldn't get his damn screaming out of my head.

"Die you bastard! DIE!" I screamed as I continued to bash his face in.

At some point in time, his screeching finally stopped. I, however, did not. In my bloodlust, I didn't stop. I _couldn't_ stop myself.

Finally, a powerful pair of jaws clamped around my body and threw me against the wall.

"Scorponok, you fool!" bellowed Megatron. "What in the name of Shockwave are you doing?"

"I… um…"

Ugh, having those powerful tyrannosaur jaws clamp around your body and then throwing you against a wall can take a lot out of you. I got up painfully and looked in Terrorsaur's direction.

Every bit of his face was smashed in from his dented helmet to his fluid-covered cheeks and optics.

Shit! I did all that?

Wow. Scorponok… you dolt! You really have some explaining to do.

"Waspinator, take Terrorsaur to the CR bath!" barked Megatron. The insect immediately complied.

During our fight, Waspinator had flown off quickly to report this to Megatron. What a little snitch!

"As for you," he glared at me as the door shut, leaving only the two of us inside. "You'd better explain yourself immediately."

Think fast, now. Megatron isn't above dishing out punishment like I had just dished to Terrorsaur twice over. Hurry up and think of a good reason so you can save your tail!

"It's just that the stress lately has taken a toll on my circuitry," I said quickly. "I'm so sick of this slagged war and those Maximals. All I wanna do is slag 'em and then go on home to liberate our people! Terrosaur here insulted you and wouldn't back down with how he said you were a terrible leader. I guess that really ticked me off and drove me to this."

Fortunately, Megatron bought it. Anything I tell him about Terrorsaur being treacherous or conniving usually convinces him that I'm right.

"Hmmm, very well," he finally said. "I suppose we are all tired in some way of fighting these battles. I have no doubt in my mind about anything you told me about Terrorsaur. In fact, I'd like to congratulate you on doing something that I've been forced to restrain myself from doing ever since the beginning of this war!"

Whew. Not only does Megatron believe you, he actually _likes_ what you've done, Scorponok. Guess this means I'm back in his favor again!

"However," he continued, "because we are still in a war against the Maximals, I strongly caution you from doing anything like this again. Should this sort of incident happen a second time, I will be forced to make an example of you in front of everyone. Do I make myself clear?"

Gulp.

"Crystal clear, boss," I replied quickly.

"Good," he rumbled. "Now I suggest you get enough rest for tomorrow. You will team up with Blackarachnia to Sector Shinobi for energon reconnaissance."

With that, he turned and walked out of the room.

If I could reach back far enough with my claws, I would've patted myself on the back for carrying my defense so well!

In my elatedness however, I had no idea of the impending disaster tomorrow would bring.

-----------------------------------

It didn't come as much of a surprise that Terrosaur wasn't talking to me anymore.

Not only that, but Waspinator seemed to be avoiding me as well. No big surprise there either.

Now I'm stuck with Blackarachnia on an energon mining expedition.

Come to think of it, I think I'd rather be subjected to Terrorsaur's vocal chords than having to work with this nasty little femme-bot.

We were both in beast mode right now, harvesting raw energon.

"You're awfully quiet today," she pointed out.

"So what?" I retorted.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that little incident with Terrorsaur, does it?" she asked sweetly. I knew better than to fall for her tone of voice.

"That's none of your concern, spider," I snarled.

"On the contrary," she said in a sly voice. "It's my business to know about this stuff. After all, you expect me to stay silent after you've beaten a teammate senseless?"

I suppose she had somewhat of a point.

"Not only that," she continued, "but the two of us are out here alone. What if you try to do the same to me?"

I had no reply.

"Tell you what," she laughed. "Let's take a little break and get away from all this raw energon."

To be honest, I was kind of tired. A little break wouldn't hurt. The two of us crawled several meters away from the raw energon to continue our discussion.

She immediately transformed into robot mode. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Terrorsaur mentioning how jealous you were of Inferno, would it?"

I gasped. Was she watching us the whole time?

I transformed into robot mode and glared at her.

"You know," she said seductively as she put a claw on my chest. "You've been fighting this war for too long and I think that female companionship is something that you and the other boys have been lacking for far too long."

That little nymphomaniac! Who did she think she was trying to seduce me?

I pushed her away from me.

"Sorry," I said. "Your little seduction tricks may work on Tarantulas or the flyers but it won't work on me!"

She looked absolutely furious that someone of the opposite sex had managed to resist her charms.

"Oh, I see now," she mocked. "You swing the other way."

"What?" I gasped. What in the Pit was she getting at?

"It's quite obvious, isn't it?" she crooned. "The way you always get that look of anger on your face every time Megatron praises and lavishes compliments on Inferno. You're a jealous little scorpion, aren't you? Everybody at the base knows it too, with the exception of Megatron and Inferno. Heck, I think by now, some of the Maximals have even caught on to your little problem!"

Oh boy, she was asking for it now! My teeth and claws were chattering in anger again.

"You shut your mouth!" I ordered. "As Megatron's second-in-command, I demand that you cease this foolishness!"

She didn't.

"So tell me," she asked in a sweet, sarcastic voice. "Are you really into Megatron like that?"

This was it. All my self-control washed down the drain.

I took a swing at her. She ducked it and kicked me in the stomach, knocking me down.

"How pathetic," she laughed. I wasn't through yet. I charged her, slamming into her and pinning her against a nearby rock.

I pressed my body against hers and then slammed my elbow against her throat with every intention of choking her into stasis lock right here and now.

"How do you like it now, you little whore?" I screamed in her face.

Unknowingly to me, I had left an opening on a very sensitive part of my body. She took advantage of that and lashed out with her knee, striking me in the region that most sentient organics would call their groin. I immediately dropped her and gasped in shock.

I was finished. She, however, was not through with me.

I was beaten to and fro by this maniacal femmebot that day. Soon, she had had enough and slammed her head into mine, causing me to see stars. I fell to my knees in agony. She decided that one more blow wouldn't hurt and kneed me in the chin, causing me to fall on my back.

This chick can really hit hard!

"Hahaha," she laughed, "The Pit hath no fury like a femme-bot scorned, eh?"

"F-Fuck you," I managed to spit out. I may very well go into stasis lock right now because of my one injury.

"No thanks," she cackled. "I can do much better than you."

That little witch! She planned this all out, from the seduction right to the beating! She knew I would react this way!

Blackarachnia immediately opened her com-link.

"Blackarachnia to Megatron!" she screamed in a distressed voice. "Come quickly! I need your assistance right away!"

What was she planning on doing?

In a little while, Megatron's stomps could be heard coming closer and closer.

"This is where you take a little nap," she said and fired a dart into my chest filled with cyber-venom.

"What is the meaning of this, Blackarachnia!" boomed Megatron who had just arrived on the scene.

"Scorponok.." she gasped. "It's him! We were working diligently and all of a sudden he tried to force himself on me! Said that I was the only femme-bot on the planet worth a good lay and attacked me!"

"What?" gasped Megatron. He had not been expecting this.

"He tried to take advantage of me and I had to do this," she cried and then broke down, sobbing.

By now, the cyber-venom was coursing through my joints and the last thing I saw was Megatron's furious glare.

-----------------------------------

That night, after I had emerged from the CR bath, Megatron immediately grabbed a hold of me and threw me outside the base. Almost everyone was there, watching.

He gave me the beating of a lifetime right there in front of all my comrades. Terrorsaur and Blackarachnia were laughing and jeering at me the most. Waspinator winced every time Megatron struck me. He was probably the only one who felt any sort of sympathy for my condition right now.

As for Inferno, that bastard stared at me with a mixture of curiosity, awe, and sadism. I couldn't read the expression on his face too well but I could tell that his bloodlust was evident every time Megatron opened a new wound on me.

Finally, the beating stopped. I lay there in a puddle of my own mech-fluid. Megatron let me off with a strict warning and told me that when it happened next time, the punishment would increase by tenfold. I was outside the base on the ground for most of the night. By the time morning came, I was in stasis lock.

-----------------------------------

Finally, somebody put me in the CR bath. It was most likely Waspinator.

Ugh, how did I ever get myself into this situation?

There was nothing really to do today and most of the Predacons were having the day off.

I decided to take a nature stroll. I needed to clear my mind and think over everything that had happened so far.

I was in the forests soon enough when I heard a rustling of leaves. I transformed into robot mode and spun around with my missile launcher ready.

"Wait, don't shoot!" cried a familiar voice. Tarantulas emerged from the undergrowth.

Whew. I thought it was a Maximal or something.

"Tarantulas," I said dryly. "Whaddya want? Come to laugh at me too?"

"As a matter of fact, no," he replied "because unlike the others, I wish to listen to your problems and find a way of helping you."

Hmm, this isn't what I was expecting.

"So help me then," I snapped and transformed back into beast mode.

"Very well," he told me, "but we must be frank and honest with each other. Can you do that for me?"

"Alright, then," I sighed. Might as well get everything off my back…

"Now," he said. "What are your honest opinions on Inferno and Megatron?"

I decided to start with Megatron.

"He's the most brilliant leader the Predacons have ever had," I began. "He actually cares about our liberation from Maximal tyranny unlike the weak-willed Tripredacus Council who seem more like self-satisfied bureaucrats intent on keeping the status quo. Megatron, on the other hand, wants to see change happen. Positive change, too. Change that will leave its mark on our people for years to come…"

I'm not sure how long my speech went on but a small yawn from Tarantulas indicated to me that it had been quite a while.

"And Inferno?" he asked.

"Well, I won't beat around the bush here," I admitted. "He's a good soldier with lots of great assets. I respect the guy too but sometimes, I just feel so useless when he's around, almost as if he's sucking the life out of me."

"It's quite obvious then, what your problem is," he told me. "You're jealous of how Inferno is slowly but surely taking your place. You're tired of the way Megatron plays favorites now with him and no longer you. You'll give your spark up to have back the days when you were Megatron's only steadfast warrior and confidante. Am I correct?"

"Well, no DUH!" I snapped at him. "Look, if you're here to mock me like all the others, you might as well do it more openly! I'm in deep slag with Megatron already and things aren't looking up for me right now!"

"On the contrary," he spoke. "I'm here to give you insight into your situation that you may have never thought of before."

"Yes?"

"Megatron believes in expediency," he explained. "He will do anything he can to reach his goals and he will only choose the best and the fastest ways to reach those goals. You happened to be one of his means in the past but in time, you outlived that usefulness as you can see with his favoring Inferno."

Gee, Tarantulas' little pep talk was really doing my self-esteem a lot of good.

"But do not fret," he told me happily. "Inferno will one day outlive his usefulness as well and when that happens, Megatron will only just move on to a better and more powerful minion."

Oh. Joy. Guess we're both fast food for Megatron then.

"But…" chuckled Tarantulas. "One day Megatron will lose it all. And finally, when he does, he will have nothing left, no powers, no minions, nothing. When that time comes, you may gain back his favor by helping him when he is weak. That way, his gratitude towards you will know no bounds and you may be by his side again!"

Hmm, I never thought of it like that before. Now that Tarantulas mentions it, I am starting to feel a little better.

I didn't even bother to thank Tarantulas and crawled back to base joyfully. Maybe everything's not as bad as I thought it would be.

"Gullible fool," chuckled Tarantulas.

-----------------------------------

That night, Megatron called all of us to an official meeting. None of us had any idea what it would be but we all knew it was important.

"Tonight, Predacons," he boomed, "marks an important shift in the balance of power on our side."

Interesting… what could this be about?

"Because of the incompetence of some of you recently, I have had to re-think some of my decisions made in the past."

Uh… oh. This doesn't sound good.

"Tonight, the status quo on our side shall change for the better!" he continued, "and henceforth, Inferno, since you have proven your worth time and time again, through Maximal firepower and this planet's harsh elements, you have earned your place rightfully at my side!"

This can't be. This was a nightmare coming true!

"I proclaim you, Inferno, as my second in command!"

"NO!" I screamed out loud. The area went silence as everyone stared at me in shock.

Clearly, nobody had expected my outburst.

"You can't make this piece of slag your second!" I cried.

"And why not?" growled Megatron dangerously. Inferno looked bewildered and did not know what to say.

"I'm the one who stuck with you through thick and through thin! I was loyal to you when all these other fools tried to betray you! I looked up to you the most as a friend and a father and THIS is how you **_THANK ME_**?"

Megatron's voice was now low and threatening.

"Be careful of what you say, Scorponok. You may want to hold your tongue before any further _incidents_ can happen."

Finally Inferno spoke.

"Keep your peace, drone!" he told me. "Anything that the Royalty decrees is the law of our land!"

"Shut up!" I cried and attacked Inferno with all the built-up frustrations and angst that lay dormant in me for so long.

I leaped onto him, using my claws to bash his head with all I had. Unfortunately, his head was much harder than Terrorsaur's and so, he wasn't hurt as much.

Inferno grabbed me by my tail and threw me off onto a giant vent.

"This is it!" I cried. I aimed my missile launcher at him. He took out his gun and aimed it at me.

"SCORPONOK! Cease your idiocy at once!" roared Megatron, "Otherwise, you will be banished from our base forever!"

This made me stop and think. I glanced at Megatron with sorrow in my eyes. Because I hesitated, I lowered my missile launcher.

Inferno, on the other hand, didn't hesitate and fired. One shot was all it took to put me in stasis lock.

-----------------------------------

From that day forward, I was demoted. I had lost everything I once had: my pride, my rank, and most importantly, Megatron's respect.

Nothing could describe the way I felt now. Everything seemed so lifeless now in all of my actions.

I was left with the most menial of chores now such as long patrols away from base, boring monitor duty, and nightly guard duty shifts. My status seemed even worse than that of a drone's.

"Your outbursts as of late have been MOST inappropriate!" Megatron had raged at me. "I hereby demote you to the rank of a mere foot soldier so that you may think over your recent behavior! You will do your tasks competently and with no complaint if you ever wish to stand in good favor with me again!"

The only thing that kept me going now was the possibility that I could gain Megatron's respect back one day.

Hopefully.

-----------------------------------

Months had passed. Slowly but surely, I was going back into good graces with Megatron.

Lots of stuff happened but I'm sure you don't want to hear the boring details.

And now… now we were dealing with these crazy aliens. Apparently, they want to blow us all to kingdom come.

Megatron, Terrorsaur, and I had returned from the desert after a little mishap with the Maximals and that alien dome.

I had been blasted in the chest by Airrazor. The femmes on this planet can really dish out heavy duty punishment!

But that wasn't my main concern right now. A giant quantum surge was crashing towards us!

I braced myself for impact… Oh slag! I collided with Terrorsaur and fell.

The pain was agonizing. My systems… my core consciousness… were all burning up!

So many things were racing through my head at this point. Have I even accomplished anything in my suddenly shortened lifespan? Did I contribute anything at all to help the Predacons, my people, win this war and escape Maximal tyranny? If I died right here and right now, would there be just someone new to replace me and how much longer would the Beast Wars last? Would I be missed at all… by Megatron?

None of the answers came to me. Hellfire engulfed my spark.

-----------------------------------

A shaken Waspinator emerged from the CR bath he had fallen into. He glanced around his surroundings cautiously.

The base was a complete mess. Scorponok and Terrorsaur were nowhere to be seen. It all seemed so dark now.

Above him towered a figure hidden by the shadows.

Waspinator gulped. "Megatron?" he asked, "What happened?"

"I've had a change," was the eerie reply, "For the better… Yeeessss!"

"Err, what now?" wondered Waspinator aloud.

"We attack the Maximal base," replied Megatron as he stepped out of the shadows.

Waspinator was awed. Megatron looked even bigger, nastier, and stronger in his new body.

"Megatron has changed?" asked Waspinator, "but how?"

"We shall not worry about that for now, insect," boomed Megatron. "Prepare yourself for battle!"

"But…" Waspinator cried. "What about Terrorsaur and Scorponok?"

"What about them? Those fools have met their fate and _we_ shall not obsess over every detail of it."

"But… Waspinator thought Megatron always cared about Scorponok! Scorpionbot most loyal to Megatron next to Inferno! Always did best to try to please Megatron! Megatron just forget about him?"

"Why not?" growled Megatron as he pointed his nasty-looking cutlass blaster at Waspinator. "Are you coming or not? If not, then you can be the first test-subject for my new weapons system."

"Waspinator coming…" sighed Waspinator.

"Good!" responded Megatron as he left.

Before he flew off, Waspinator took one last look at the site where Terrorsaur and Scorponok fell.

"Hnn, Waspinator have no choice but follow Megatron," he said sadly and flew off to join his leader.

Life was an unpredictable thing. Not just for Cybertronians, but also for humans and other sentients.

One minute, princes became paupers and vice versa. The other minute, those who thought they had everything would lose it all.

-----------------------------------

In life, some died in a blaze of glory, others in their deathbeds, and some… in not so honorable ways.

At times, the Darwinist principle of survival of the fittest applied to the universe and at other times, compassion and mercy fought to help those in need. Universal justice was only applied depending on whether or not brave and selfless beings were available for such an undertaking.

This was the way of things. Though some questioned it, it could not be changed. Neither could the death of one low-ranking Predacon who worked his way up on planet Earth, only to be stripped of his rank and die in an agonizing death by fire.

It was simply the law of life. Fate was both a fickle and unpredictable mistress.

The tale of Scorponok had come to an end.

Life went on… and the Beast Wars continued, as both sides fought more fiercely than ever for the fate of the universe.

This was the way of the universe… the way of all things.

**The End.**


End file.
